


Trick

by lawless



Series: Trick or Treat Meme [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Post-Journey, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).



> Written for Trick or Treat meme, Halloween 2010. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

Gojyo stirred. He rolled over and glanced at the bedside clock, even though it was still dark out, because he couldn’t feel the warmth of Hakkai’s body next to his.

Five fuckin’ thirty. Shit, it was way too early to be awake, let alone up and about. What was Hakkai thinking?

He could smell coffee brewing and hear the clatter of dishes. He appreciated all that Hakkai did for the two of them, he really did, but there were limits, especially when Hakkai had gone to the bar with him last night, cleaned up at poker, _and_ drunk everyone under the table. Gojyo had to lean on Hakkai all the way home. Once there, he’d passed out instead of fucking Hakkai senseless like he’d planned.

Gojyo rolled back to his original position and thought about going back to sleep, then decided that the determination with which Hakkai was carrying on made that impossible. He wouldn’t put it past him to be doing it deliberately, but he wasn’t sure why.

Well, two could play that game. If he had to be awake anyway, maybe he could get something out of it.

He hauled himself out of bed, yawning as he sat up and tried to focus. Everything was still a little blurry. He stretched and scratched his belly, wondering as he did when he had taken his clothes off. He looked around and spotted them in a neat pile on a chair.

Getting to his feet, he opened the door and followed the noises and scents to the kitchen. Hakkai was humming tunelessly and putting away dishes that had dried overnight. The coffee pot was on the table, along with cream and sugar and two empty mugs, and eggs were cooking on the stove.

Gojyo picked up the creamer and brought it to the counter before wrapping his arms around Hakkai, his front to Hakkai’s back. “Good mornin’, sunshine,” he said.

Hakkai started slightly at the hug. Ha, he’d surprised him. Gojyo held him even tighter as his hand slithered downward to palm Hakkai’s groin.

Hakkai gently elbowed him in the ribs. “Please, Gojyo,” he said reprovingly. “The eggs will burn.”

“Let ‘em,” Gojyo said in his sultriest voice. He squeezed gently and was pleased when he Hakkai’s cock stirred in response.

“Really, Gojyo, can’t it wait until after breakfast?” Hakkai asked.

“I’d rather have you,” Gojyo said slyly. He snatched the creamer and spilled a drop or two (or three, but who was counting?) on Hakkai’s hand. Hakkai gripped the counter so tightly that it woulda shattered if it had been made of glass.

“What are you do—“

Gojyo admired Hakkai’s long, elegant fingers as he licked the cream off of Hakkai’s hand. Through the worn sleep pants, he felt Hakkai’s arousal stir.

“You win,” Hakkai said with resignation.

Gojyo tugged at his hand. “C’mon,” he urged. “We’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom.”

Hakkai was silent for a moment. “The coffee will get cold,” he said.

“Let it. We can always heat it up again.”

“The cream will go bad if we leave it out.”

“What, you think I’d leave it here?” Gojyo asked, scandalized. “I’m bringing it with me.”

Hakkai turned off the stove before letting Gojyo lead him into the bedroom, where he fell backwards onto the bed. Gojyo knelt, pulled Hakkai’s pants down, and poured cream onto Hakkai’s cock and licked it off until Hakkai squirmed and stopped him.

“I’m going to come if you keep this up.”

“Looks like it’s already up,” Gojyo said, smirking at the pun.

Hakkai ignored him. “I want to be inside you first.”

“Sure thing, baby,” Gojyo said. He lunged for the nearby lubricant and handed it to Hakkai, who had shed his clothes in the meantime. Hakkai sat up and began slathering gel on his fingers.

Gojyo undressed and raised a questioning eyebrow. “Lie on your back,” Hakkai told him.

Wordlessly, Gojyo stretched out on his back and brought his knees up. Hakkai knelt between Gojyo’s legs and prepared him. Gojyo moaned when Hakkai hit just the right spot. The bastard had good aim, damn him.

Hakkai kept going until Gojyo was near release from the stimulation alone. “I’m gonna come before you’re even inside,” he grumbled. Hakkai smiled and slid his fingers out. He slicked himself and pushed in.

Gojyo wasn’t expecting Hakkai to enter so soon, but pleasure soon overcame his surprise. He brought them closer together by wrapping his long, sexy legs around Hakkai while clutching at his shoulders. Hakkai stroked Gojyo’s erection in tandem with his thrusts.

Sweat broke out on Gojyo’s forehead and Hakkai’s back. Gojyo kept pushing his hair out of his face until he gave up just before he came, coating both their abdomens and covering Hakkai’s scar.

As soon as Gojyo’s climax trailed off, Gojyo felt Hakkai’s cock pulse and saw the blank ecstasy of release wash over his face. Hakkai thrust a few more times until he collapsed on top of Gojyo, who wrapped his arms around his neck and made soothing sounds.

Hakkai was soon asleep. Gojyo gently eased him to the side and pulled the coverlet over them. He pressed a kiss to Hakkai’s forehead and settled in for the sleep he thought he’d lost a chance at when he woke up.

Gojyo got up at noon and ate half of the cold eggs. Hakkai stayed in bed a little while longer and smiled. His plan had turned out just as expected, and Gojyo was none the wiser. With any luck, he’d never be the wiser.


End file.
